


Helpless

by SalemDae_45



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Other, Post Season 3, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter sat at the table.  His head bowed and his face forlorn.  He rubbed his hands through his hair, trying not to think of what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

Silence.

Peter sat at the table. His head bowed and his face forlorn. He rubbed his hands through his hair, trying not to think of what happened.

He sighed.

Tears threatened to come out but he kept his eyes shut. His head ache, throat dry, and mind racing from one point to the next. He wished he could push the pain away but it kept coming back. The last thoughts, the last words, the last moments…everything seemed to push its way to the present.

Elizabeth.

What couldn’t Keller come at him? Why El? Why his protector, defender, and best friend? What was his gain by capturing her? If Peter ever found him, he will show Keller what is like to feel trapped, unable to move or speak. Peter wanted revenge. He wanted blood.

He wanted it all to go away.

“Peter?”

Peter raised his head.

Neal.

A lump formed in the back of his throat. He wanted to respond but can’t. He longed to breathe but cannot open his mouth to do it.

Peter balled his hands. He wanted to beat the shit out of Neal because it was his fault for his wife’s abduction.

Then what would it provide? A temporarily release? It will not bring Elizabeth back any sooner. It will make matters worse for him, for her, for Neal. For all of them.

Elizabeth would scorn him if he ever laid a finger on their Neal. He just needed to blame someone—anyone—just so he can sleep tonight and the next night.

Peter watched Neal’s face soften. Maybe Peter wasn’t alone in his turmoil.

“I…We will get El back.”

Peter nodded. It was all he could do.

It was all he can do.

Peter clapped his hands together and laid his head on the table.

Silence.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar and the characters in this story. The only thing I do own is the plot and ideas of this story.**


End file.
